


Wait For It

by F00T



Series: The Takeover are #Soulmates [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratty sub KENTA, Foreplay More Like Foreverplay, Fucking Kenta, G1 Climax 29, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Tanahashi, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, character study disguised as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Shibata looks to give Kenta some special treatment because of his strong start in the G1, only to be intruded on by an old friend. Cue the porn funk soundtrack.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not painfully obvious, this takes place after the Tanahashi/Kenta match on night 3 of the 2019 G1 Climax.

Kenta had never been a patient person. He had always preferred to be the one to make others wait, instead of the other way around. It made him especially antsy when Shibata was the one to keep him waiting; usually The Wrestler was so aggressively prompt it was scary. When they arrived at the venue before the show started, he had told him to meet him in the locker room after his match but, given how much time addressing the crowd from the ring and doing his post-match interview took, Kenta hadn’t expected to beat him there. 

He had a “where are you?” text typed out and ready to send when he heard the door open and shut and then his waist was in Shibata’s hands, his grip firm and familiar. Kenta pulled Shibata’s face close to his own, his breath warm against his partner’s mouth, before forcing his lips apart with his tongue. Shibata leaned into the kiss, pressing him hard against the wall. He rest his hand on Kenta’s cheek, his finger absent-mindedly tracing the folds of his ear.

“You looked amazing out there tonight,” Shibata said as he pulled away.

Kenta smirked. “And you looked like a dork doing commentary for me. Don’t think I didn’t see you grinning like a fool when I hit my corner dropkick on Tanahashi.”

“I think you mean my corner dropkick,” Shibata said before planting a kiss on Kenta’s jaw.

“It was mine first,” Kenta said. “And now I’m taking it back.”

“How greedy of you.”

“Let me be a little greedy. I’m beating all your top guys.”

Shibata ran his hand through Kenta’s hair, still damp with sweat. “Two is barely all of them, you know,” he said, kissing down his partner’s neck.

“And I’ve only had two matches so far. I’m undefeated. I’d say that earns me some special treatment.”

“Mmm, if I spoil you too much this early in the tournament, it might go to your head, Kenta-san.”

“So let it; it’ll motivate me to keep winning.”

Shibata’s hands brushed down Kenta’s chest, his fingers lingering on the sensitive fold of skin just below his pectorals. Kenta tilted his head back, encouraging his partner to pay more attention to his neck, and he did so hungrily. Shibata pinched Kenta’s nipple and the moan it caused was one he felt more than he heard, the muscles of his throat vibrating insistently against his lips. Kenta took his hands in his own and pushed them down towards his hips. Shibata caught the waistband of Kenta’s shorts with his thumb and pulled them downward, stopping just before exposing his cock.

“Very greedy indeed, aren’t you?” Shibata mumbled against Kenta’s neck.

“I just know what I want,” he responded. “And I know how to get it.”

Shibata stroked a finger over Kenta’s pelvic bone, the hair growing more coarse against his skin the farther south he moved. “What you want, Kenta-san? If you want me to indulge you a bit for having a strong start in this tournament, then we’re doing it how I want. And right now, I want to focus entirely on you. No touching me back, this is all about rewarding you.”

“You’re no fun at all,” Kenta whispered as he snaked his hands up the back of Shibata’s t-shirt, pulling their bodies in as close as he could. “How is it a reward if you look so hot getting me off and I’m not allowed to touch?”

“I tell you to concentrate only on yourself for a while and it’s still not enough,” Shibata said before licking down Kenta’s collarbone.

“You did call me greedy,” Kenta said with a smirk.

“Now you’re just being a brat,” he said. “A beautiful, bratty little asshole who won’t even let me pamper him because it’s not just to his liking.”

Shibata pulled away slightly, forcing Kenta’s arms out of his shirt. He grabbed both his wrists in one hand, pressing them to the wall above his head. With his free hand, Shibata tilted his partner’s chin upward to meet his gaze.

Kenta didn’t blink. “It’s a good thing I’m cute, huh,” he said, shooting him a big, toothy, grin that he knew always made Shibata melt.

“You have no idea,” whispered Shibata, his mouth brushing against Kenta’s ear. “If you keep this up, I’ll have to strap you down by the end of the G1.”

“I’d make it into the finals just to see you try.”

Shibata caressed Kenta’s jaw, his beard rough against his hand, before slowly moving his hand down his neck. He worked to touch every inch of his torso: tracing a nail along his collarbone, running his fingers over the soft hair covering his chest, massaging his stomach. He lightly stroked the back of his hand down Kenta’s tricep and felt him shiver in response. Kenta had always been impatient about foreplay but Shibata liked to drag things out as long as possible whenever he got the chance; there was something thrilling about seeing how sensitive Kenta could get to his touch (and, he couldn’t help but admit, the persistence and fervor with which he would beg Shibata to just make him come already was a huge perk). 

Kenta’s arms strained against his grasp, not enough to break free, but just enough to remind Shibata why he was holding them there in the first place. He shifted his weight slightly, positioning one of his legs between Shibata’s, and began grinding his crotch insistently against his thigh. Shibata grabbed Kenta’s hip in response, pressing him firmly against the wall as he mouthed “I won’t let you” against his partner’s cheek. He heard a quiet creaking noise and metal hitting against metal but paid it no mind; there was no one else in the locker room, aside from Kenta, when he had showed up. And if Kenta had heard it as well, it didn’t seem to concern him. His attention was with nothing else but the man holding him down; his breathing heavy and slow, his lips slightly parted and damp with saliva, and that stare of his that somehow worked for both “I want to kick you in the face” and “I want you to plow me.” Shibata was never quite sure how Kenta pulled off that particular flavor of intensity but he knew that, whenever it was directed at him, he always felt it right in his dick. 

“Must you always take this long?” Kenta said, twisting his neck so his lips brushed up against Shibata’s skin.

“Forgive me for wanting to savor every last inch of you,” Shibata said while slowly working his fingers underneath the waistband of Kenta’s shorts. They fit tighter now than he remembered. He cupped his ass cheek in his hand, fondling it until he had Kenta moaning. “Someone will hear you,” he whispered as he pressed himself close against the smaller man.

Kenta grinned. “It’s too late for that, Shibata-san. We’ve had an audience for at least a minute or two now and I’ve been trying to give him a good show.”

“Oh don’t mind me,” said a voice Shibata had known for twenty years. “It’s nice to see a softer side to both of you.”

Shibata loosened his grip on Kenta’s wrists and turned slightly to stare down Hiroshi Tanahashi, who was leaning against a row of lockers fifteen feet away. “I would have never taken you for a voyeur, Tana-san,” he said.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I’d call myself a voyeur, more like a curious bystander? In all the years I’ve known you, I didn’t think I’d ever catch you attempting to fuck a coworker in the venue. And I must say, I’m quite interested to see you in action, Shibata-san.”

“And now you’ve seen it,” Shibata growled. “Move on.”

“I think I’ll be staying, actually. Your little friend there did say he was trying to perform for me,” Tanahashi said.

Kenta smirked. Now able to slip his hands out of Shibata’s grasp, he wrapped his arms around his partner’s back and pulled him in tight against his chest. “Let him watch, Shibata-san,” Kenta said. “He should get to see what happens when you win your tournament matches.”

Tanahashi laughed. “And just when I thought this friend of yours couldn’t get any more disrespectful.”

“Disrespectful is right,” Shibata said with a sigh. “But not for the reason you think. Although…”

“Hmm?”

“If you absolutely insist on intruding on us, do me a favor and hold him down, please.”

The request startled Tanahashi but he did his best not to show it. “You know,” he said, “it doesn’t surprise me at all that that you’re the punishment type, Shibata-san. Especially seeing how your treat your young lions back in California.”

Shibata didn’t pull his body away from Kenta’s as he gripped his arms, pulling them from his back and pressing them back against the wall. “You’ve gotten the wrong idea. No one is being punished here. This is just me trying to spoil my good friend for starting out strong in his first G1 Climax without him feeling any pressure to reciprocate.”

He released Kenta, who walked to a long wooden bench closest to Tanahashi and sat facing him. He grinned and offered his wrists to him. “C’mon, Tana,” he said. “Here’s your chance to pin me properly. Since you weren’t able to do it in the ring when it counted.”

Tanahashi shook his head and muttered some choice insults at Kenta as he moved behind him and folded his arms behind his back, gripping them firmly in his own. He didn’t feel Kenta resist him and Tanahashi couldn’t help wonder if he was used to this, if this was typical play for him and Shibata. Was this torment disguised as praise a regular occurence, and if so, was this not the first time they had recruited a third person to act as a restraint? Tanahashi couldn’t help but think to himself how satisfying it would be to see Kenta fully bound and immediately wrote it off as lingering bad energy about losing their match earlier that night. Surely, he thought, they weren’t that depraved in private. Surely.

Kenta didn’t pay attention to Tanahashi as Shibata knelt in front of them, grasping Kenta’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply, so Tanahashi flexed his arms, putting just enough pressure on Kenta’s shoulders and back that he couldn’t forget that he was there. He couldn’t help but blush at the sounds they were making, wet and sloppy and undeniably hungry as Shibata pressed the back of Kenta’s head into his chest. Tanahashi tried to recall the last time someone had used his pecs as a pillow like that. As much as he enjoyed the sensation, it had been longer ago than he would have liked and he resented that that dry spell was being broken by his old rival-turned-close-friend effectively using him as furniture.

“Mmm, if you’re so desperate for control that you go this far to keep me from touching you back, I’m surprised you aren’t trying to control when I get to come too,” Kenta said as soon as Shibata pulled away to breathe.

“Actually, I was thinking of letting Tana-san decide that. Since he was so insistent on getting involved with us, after all.”

“Well, that-” Tanahashi stopped himself, not entirely sure how to argue the difference between an observer and a participant. 

Kenta smirked. “So you’re letting this man who wouldn’t even shake my hand after I beat him dictate how I get off?”

“You better do a good job of convincing him of what you need, then,” Shibata said as his hands drifted to Kenta’s nipples, manipulating the tips until he heard him whimper. “I know you will, though. You’ve always been extremely persuasive about this sort of thing.”

“So give me some material to persuade him with, then.” 

“In good time, Kenta-san.”

Kenta let out a gasp as Shibata lowered his head and pressed his mouth against his breast. He felt him suck hard, swirling his tongue around his nipple, and Kenta wanted nothing more but to grab his partner’s head and force him to do the same thing below his waist too. Deep down, he didn’t mind that Shibata liked to take his time whenever he took charge; even if he complained in the moment, Kenta always had his most intense orgasms whenever Shibata made him wait. But this, he thought, was quickly becoming ridiculous. His nipples burned from the sensation of Shibata touching them and, while the sensation was pleasurable in a way, it threatened to overwhelm him. Kenta twisted at the waist, trying to direct his mouth to a less sensitive part of his body, but Tanahashi’s grip on him prevented him from moving enough to lessen the intensity of Shibata’s touch. He felt him bite gently on his nipple, his teeth barely even touching his skin, and Kenta couldn’t do anything to prevent the moan that resulted.

“So, Shibata-san,” Tanahashi said, “is this what you were doing during all those years you abandoned us?”

“What I was doing? He has a name, you know,” he mumbled against Kenta’s skin. Shibata could feel Kenta exhale, his entire body relaxing against Tanahashi’s arms, when he finally relented. He sat back on his heels and slid his hands down Kenta’s sides, slowly pulling down his shorts and underwear as he did so. Kenta’s dick was already quickly stiffening against the fabric and Shibata made a conscious effort not to touch it as he worked the garments off him and down his legs. Kenta couldn’t help but notice what he was avoiding; he squirmed as he felt Shibata’s hands against his hips and ass and down his thighs and everything but his erection. The moment he caught Shibata’s gaze, Kenta mouthed the words “mother fucker” at him and Shibata couldn’t help but smile.

Tanahashi shook his head. “I still don’t know what you see in him,” he said, adjusting his grip on Kenta’s arms.

“We just clicked, Tana-san. Back then, he understood what I was about and what I wanted to accomplish in the ring on a whole different level than all of you here. I could watch him fight and look in his eyes and see that fire in him, that drive. And the way it just reflected what I wanted to see in myself? Knowing that he felt the same way every time he saw me in the ring? It’s powerful, Tana. It’s what ‘soulmates’ means for me.” Shibata grasped Kenta’s thighs in his hands and spread them wide, feeling the muscles strain beneath his skin. He lifted one of Kenta’s legs and placed it over his shoulder, listening to Kenta whine as he let his lips rest against the soft skin of his inner thigh and traced a finger along a ticklish spot on the back of his knee.

“And that explains why you brought him into our tournament, but that’s not what I’m asking,” Tanahashi said. “What on earth do you see in him that makes you want to fuck him?”

“It’s the same thing to me.”

Tanahashi laughed. “Of course it is. I’ve known you long enough that I shouldn’t be surprised. I may have to call up Nakamura-san and tell him I’ve finally learned the secrets of your sex drive and they were staring us all in the face all this time.”

“I can’t imagine such a thing would be of any interest to him,” Shibata said, his mouth working its way up the inside of Kenta’s leg until he could feel him twitching with anticipation.

“On the contrary. A bunch of us started a betting pool in the company over what it would take to actually get you aroused. Twenty years later and it’s still never been claimed.”

Shibata chuckled. “Is my private life really that fascinating to you?”

“When it’s as private as you keep it? Surely you can’t blame me for fantasizing a bit.”

“Fantasizing, hmm? It’s starting to sound like you’re just jealous that it was never you that did it for me, Tana-san,” Shibata said against the delicate skin of Kenta’s thigh.

Tanahashi could feel the blood rushing to his face and thanked every power in the universe that Shibata and Kenta were so engrossed in each other that they wouldn’t notice it. “That’s, well...we just never predicted that your type would be smug little assholes who think they’re heavyweights.”

“Give me some credit. I also like strong legs like these that power some of the most beautiful kicks I’ve ever seen,” Shibata said before pressing his teeth into the meatiest part of Kenta’s thigh and sucking hard until he was moaning and writhing against Tanahashi’s pecs.

“More beautiful than your own?” Tanahashi said.

Kenta twisted his neck slightly, his hair brushing against Tanahashi’s chin. “More beautiful than anything you’re still capable of,” he said with a smirk. 

“Then you don't know beauty when you see it," Tana muttered as he gave Kenta’s arm a sharp twist.

Shibata mumbled a response, incomprehensible against Kenta’s skin. He could feel his partner’s thighs straining hard against his hands as he held them open, attempting to do anything he could manage to get some sort of friction on his cock. Despite his best efforts,Kenta had never been able to get off without at least some sort of attention paid to his genitals; Shibata was well aware of this fact. But as he watched Kenta squirm, the muscles in his legs flexing against his own hands and his back arching against Tanahashi’s, Shibata wondered why he never thought to truly exploit this particular sexual limitation until now. He dragged his mouth lazily up Kenta’s inner thigh, stopping just before his cheek brushed up against his balls, watching his face out of the corner of his eye. Kenta moaned loudly at being denied once again the touch he was craving, his head dipping forward as he uttered every demand, every plea he had for Shibata to just make him come.

“Is this what you want, Kenta-san?” Shibata said quietly as he brushed a finger through his pubic hair, dangerously close to his throbbing cock.

“Yes...fuck,” Kenta gasped. “Fucking get me off already. Please, Shibata-san.”

Shibata smiled, just barely. “I’m not sure I can be the one to let you do that,” he said.

Kenta said nothing, instead trying his hardest to command Shibata to touch his dick through his glare alone.

“Didn’t we agree that Tana-san will be the one to give you permission to finish? Not until he says so and not a moment sooner. Besides, my mouth will be full soon so I won't be able to tell you 'yes.'”

Shibata dipped his head low, letting his mouth brush against the base of Kenta’s penis, and Tanahashi could feel him shiver hard in response against his arms. He dragged his tongue up the entire length of it before taking the head into his mouth, making Kenta gasp. He pitched his head back as far as it could go, twisting slightly to catch Tanahashi’s gaze.

“You...like that, Tana?” he moaned.

“Not as much as you, clearly,” he said, holding Kenta firm despite how he squirmed from finally receiving what he’d been craving. 

When Tanahashi had agreed to this he had thought he could remain a neutral third party, no matter what Shibata and Kenta got up to, but now he was cursing himself for being that naive. He had long wondered what it would be like to be with Shibata; he had thought about it when they were butting heads in their twenties, vying to be the hot new star of the company, only to suppress those feelings when Shibata left. He had forgotten about them completely by the time he returned and, as he tore his way up the roster, Tanahashi had noticed those same feelings creeping back into his brain. They’d grown and festered but he’d always stopped himself from making a move. Shibata Katsuyori was in love with the ring, he’d thought. He was in love with wrestling. He wasn’t in love with people, he’d thought, and certainly not Tanahashi Hiroshi. And yet, here he was going down on another man right in front of him, and Tanahashi couldn’t look away even though every rational part of his brain was telling him to do otherwise.

He hated to admit it, but he looked good sucking Kenta off. Tanahashi watched as Shibata gripped his partner firmly enough to leave marks on his thighs and his hips as he worked his mouth down the entire length of his cock. Kenta’s whines grew increasingly louder and more insistent and Tanahashi couldn’t help but imagine what Shibata was doing to work those sounds out of him. What was he doing with his tongue? Was he continuing to tease him or directing every ounce of intensity he had onto Kenta’s cock, trying to get him off as fast as possible? Tanahashi wished he had a free hand to touch himself thinking about that. He knew he’d be jerking himself off later, thinking about what Shibata’s mouth felt like, when he didn’t have to deal with having the man who just beat him physically separating him from what he wished he had.

“Tana...fuck,” Kenta moaned, startling him out of his introspection. “I’m really close, Tana.”

“No.”

Kenta strained hard against against him. “Please Tana. Just fucking let me come.”

“No, I’d like to see you suffer a little bit, Kenta-san,” Tanahashi said. 

“You think I haven’t already been suffering?” Kenta said. “Fuck...just let me finish, Tana. Say it.”

“Why should I? You’ve been nothing but rude and disrespectful to me, both in the ring and out of it. You think you can just waltz into this company and insert yourself into our tournament because of your...relationship with Shibata-san? You insult me with your very presence and I’d be perfectly content to let you never get off.”

Kenta leaned in as close as he could to Tanahashi’s face. “You really are jealous, aren’t you?” he whispered. “You may have the love and energy of the entire universe but I have it from just this one incredible man and that’s all you want. And you hate to admit that I understand him and complement him in every way that you can’t. That connection? That’s what ‘soulmates’ means.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Kenta-san. Do you have any idea what this feels like for me?” Tanahashi hissed at him.

“And do you have any idea what this feels like for me? What he would feel like against you? He’s fucking amazing. Better than you’ll ever know, because you’ll never have him.”

Tanahashi loosened his hold on Kenta slightly, freeing one of his own hands. He used it to grasp Kenta’s chin roughly. “You don’t get to come until he stops touching you,” he said.

Kenta gasped as Shibata sucked hard on the head of his cock before releasing him to take a quick breath. “I wouldn’t have taken you for being that petty, Tana-san,” he said.

“I’m quickly finding that your friend brings out the worst in me, I’m sorry to say,” said Tanahashi, blushing slightly.

“He is quite good at that,” Shibata said as he let Kenta’s leg slip down from his shoulder. He rose to his feet and gestured for Tanahashi to release his partner’s arms. Once freed, Kenta flopped backward onto the bench and lazily palmed his throbbing, overstimulated cock. He blew his load onto his own stomach within seconds, whimpering loudly as he did so. Shibata watched him pump the seemingly endless stream of semen onto his torso, not even attempting to hide his smile at how beautiful Kenta looked once he was finally allowed that release. He then patted Tanahashi hard on the shoulder, leading him away to the locker room sinks.

“I know you say you see yourself in him, Shibata-san, but I can’t say I agree with you there,” Tanahashi said while examining his hair in the mirror, doing his best to not look obviously disheveled. “I won’t deny that you had some impertinent tendencies, especially when we were young, but you always left those in the ring. But Kenta-san…”

“I can assure you that he doesn’t mean any harm,” Shibata said. “Besides, if he was really that disrespectful, he wouldn’t have gone along with you keeping him from getting off just now.”

Tanahashi paused his primping and turned to meet Shibata’s gaze. “You and I both know he only did what I said because you told him to,” he said.

“You’re looking for reasons to dislike him, Tana-san.”

“And you’re ignoring those very same reasons,” Tanahashi lowered his voice. “You deserve better, Shibata-san.”

“Thank you for your concern and thank you for helping us out tonight,” Shibata said curtly. “I think you’ve observed enough, though. Perhaps it is time for you to leave.” He gave Tanahashi a small nod, staring him down just long enough to convey that he had now officially overstayed his welcome. 

Once Tanahashi had left, he returned to the bench that Kenta was still stretched out upon. He sat next to Kenta’s head, casually running his fingers through his partner’s hair as he scooted up slightly so he could use his lap as a pillow.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” Shibata said, scratching lightly behind Kenta’s ear.

Kenta nodded appreciatively. “Did you both really need to be that rude to me though?”

“Tana-san thinks you were rude to him first.”

“Tana’s jealous of the attention you give me. You know he loves you, right?”

Shibata didn’t answer for several minutes. “Tana-san has his own emotions to work through. Now how about I get you cleaned up so we can get back to the hotel for the night?”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY.
> 
> This fic has been in the works for quite some time now! It started out being about the Kenta/Ibushi match from night 1 of the G1, then got merged with a separate Tanahashi fic, and then got shelved indefinitely once the G1 finals crushed all of my hopes and dreams. Or at least shelved until I was in the right frame of mind to tackle pre-breakup Takeover stuff, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this nonsense! Thank you for joining me in my attempts to make this ship happen through sheer brute force. <3


End file.
